1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a class of fungicides which are effective for many agricultural uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diphenylether compounds are known in the art as being useful agricultural chemicals. Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide new diphenylethers, and particularly those which exhibit fungicidal activity.